


"Salt, Sweat, Sugar on the Asphalt"

by anc



Series: Destiel Adventures! [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Bottom Dean, Breathplay, Crazy Castiel, Explicit Language, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Top Castiel, Unhealthy Relationships, this shit is pretty dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anc/pseuds/anc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Batesk7551 who requested that I expand on my <em>Bleed American</em> one shot that belongs to this https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575001 collection of stories. </p><p>Okay darling, so first I gave you fluff now you get straight up gratuitous, filthy, effed up porn. Lol *Just a warning, this is seriously the darkest fic I've ever written...Which considering I'm like the fluff queen that isn't saying much but I just wanted to put that out there.* </p><p>Anywho, I hope you enjoy this! (And please forgive any mistakes!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Salt, Sweat, Sugar on the Asphalt"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batesk7551](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batesk7551/gifts).



> This is for Batesk7551 who requested that I expand on my _Bleed American_ one shot that belongs to this https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575001 collection of stories. 
> 
> Okay darling, so first I gave you fluff now you get straight up gratuitous, filthy, effed up porn. Lol *Just a warning, this is seriously the darkest fic I've ever written...Which considering I'm like the fluff queen that isn't saying much but I just wanted to put that out there.* 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy this! (And please forgive any mistakes!)

“You scared, Winchester?” Castiel asked, his voice husky as he drug the blade of the small pocket knife that was in his hand across Dean’s chest, slicing open his smooth, tanned skin. 

“…N-no,” Dean lied. 

The green eyed boy was on his back completely naked with both of his hands bound tightly to the headboard of Castiel’s bed, trying desperately not to look as intimidated as he felt, despite his vulnerable state. 

“You’re so full of shit, baby,” Castiel chuckled; leaning down to lap at the blood oozing from Dean’s wound. 

It was true. Despite the fact that he was disgustingly attracted to the crazy but beautiful man hovering above him, there was no denying that Castiel scared the hell out of Dean. 

Of course, Dean couldn’t blame anybody but himself for the mess he had gotten into with the blue eyed psychopath. He had been all too aware of Castiel’s instability when they had first met and had chosen to pursue him anyway. Not that Dean was really complaining. Even though he knew his relationship with Castiel was dangerous, he found himself continuing to come back for more. 

“Cas, please,” Dean mewled, the feeling of Castiel’s mouth hot and wet against his flesh making him squirm. 

By that point, Dean was mad with want. Castiel had been teasing him for hours now, getting him so close to the edge just to deny him pleasure. 

“That’s right my dirty little slut. Beg for it,” Castiel growled, shimmying down Dean’s body so that he was positioned between his legs. 

Castiel then brought the blade of the knife up to the inside of Dean’s left thigh just above his knee, making a long, horizontal cut which started to bleed instantly. 

“Please, I need…” Dean whined as he fought against his restraints, the tightness of the ropes burning his wrists.

“Tell me, Dean. What do you need?” Castiel demanded, setting the knife down on the bed so that he could run his hand over Dean’s cut, coating his palm and his fingers with blood. 

“I need you inside me, need you to own me,” Dean gasped, feeling Castiel’s hand, slick with blood, wrapping around his throbbing cock. 

“I already own you, baby. You are mine, body and soul,” Castiel said, his words sounding like a threat as he slowly stroked Dean. 

“Ah fuck, Cas!” Dean moaned, arching his hips off the mattress. 

“Say it, slut. Tell me you're mine and I’ll give you what you want,” Castiel promised, bending down to swirl his tongue over the head of Dean’s cock as he continued work him with his hand.

“I’m yours, Cas. Only yours… _please_ ,” Dean whimpered.

Satisfied with what he heard, Castiel released Dean to rock up onto his knees. He then spread the green eyed boy’s legs as far apart as they would go before reaching over to re-coat his index finger with blood from the cut on Dean’s thigh. Once his finger was nice and wet, Castiel slipped his hand between Dean’s legs, circling his entrance playfully before pushing inside. 

Letting out a needy moan, Dean bucked his hips, pre-cum leaking down the shaft of his cock as Castiel stretched him open. 

The preparation was pointless however, considering Castiel had been switching between using fingers and rimming Dean since they started their little escapade. But Dean was not about to protest, knowing that if he complained Castiel would make him suffer for it. 

“Fuck baby, even after all this work you’re still so tight,” Castiel rasped out, adding a second finger to Dean’s hole which was slippery with the combination of lube, blood, and spit. 

“Cas, please, just fuck me already,” Dean ordered, not sure how much more he could take. 

“You’re such a desperate fucking whore,” Castiel laughed sinisterly, roughly shoving a third finger inside Dean, making him yelp. 

“Please…Oh God, Cas, please,” Dean begged; his muscles aching from the way Castiel had him stretched out on the bed. 

“Alright whore, since you asked so nicely,” Castiel teased, removing his fingers from Dean so that he could grab his legs, wrapping them around his bare hips. 

Castiel then lined himself up with Dean’s entrance before slamming into him hard, bottoming out. 

“ _Fuck!_ ,” Dean yelled, instinctively trying to reach out to touch Castiel, the bruises on his wrists throbbing when they rubbed against his restraints. 

“That good, baby?” Castiel purred, slowly thrusting his hips upward as he leaned down to press their bodies together. 

“Yes! Cas, harder please!” Dean shouted when Castiel started to move at a steady pace. 

“I wish you could see how beautiful you look right now,” Castiel whispered, reaching up with his right hand to wrap it tightly around Dean’s neck. 

“Cas!” Dean panted, feeling his oxygen being cut off as Castiel began to pound into him relentlessly. 

“You’re so fucking perfect, Dean…I want to fucking destroy you,” Castiel said, circling and grinding his hips against Dean’s ass. 

“Fuck-ing…l-love yo-u…,” Dean gasped, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt a warm, tingling sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach. 

“I love you too, baby, you’re my everything,” Castiel whispered, wrapping his free hand around Dean’s cock to stroke him hard and fast. 

Already being so close to the edge, Castiel only had to flick his wrist a few times before Dean let out a broken sob, the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced ripping through his body. Arching his hips, he clenched around Castiel’s cock, his stomach muscles flexing as he came all over the blue eyed boy’s hand. 

Releasing his grip from around Dean’s neck, Castiel then began to pepper kisses all over his chest as Dean fought to catch his breath, reveling in the euphoric afterglow effects of his orgasm. 

“H-holy fuck,” Dean mumbled incoherently, Castiel continuing to pump in and out of him. “C’mon Cas…fill me up, baby,” he added, meeting each one of Castiel’s movements. 

“Oh, fuck…Dean!” Castiel shouted, coming hard seconds later. 

“…Shit…That was amazing,” Dean said when Castiel collapsed on top of him, once he had worked himself through his orgasm. 

“Yeah it was. You were so good for me, baby,” Castiel praised, reaching up to undo the restraints around Dean’s wrists. 

Once Dean was free, Castiel then grabbed both of his hands gently, examining the dark, purple bruises on his skin. 

"I'm good, Cas," Dean breathed out, whimpering softly when Castiel peppered small kisses all over both his writs. 

"You sure? No numbness or anything?" Castiel asked, letting Dean go to push himself up off the bed.

"Nope, just that incredible feeling I get whenever you mark me up," Dean teased, chuckling when Castiel rolled his eyes before making his way to the bathroom.

Several seconds later, Castiel reappeared from the other room with a wet wash cloth in one hand and a tube of Neosporin in the other. Heading back over to Dean, he sat the antibiotic cream down on the table beside his bed and then positioned himself on his knees next to his green eyed lover so that he could clean his wounds. 

"Ouch!" Dean whined when Castiel moved from the cut on his chest to the one on his thigh. 

"Sorry baby, I got a little careless...I really shouldn't have cut so close to a major artery," Castiel commented, making sure there were no traces of blood left on Dean's skin before setting the wash cloth on the bedside table, along with the pocket knife he had discarded in the bed earlier. 

"No biggie, Cas. I was way to distracted to notice anyway," Dean laughed, watching as Castiel picked up the Neosporin and squeezed a generous amount of the substance into his hand. 

"Let me get this straight, you were too busy being a greedy little slut to notice that with one wrong flick of my wrist you could have bled out? And people say I'm crazy," Castiel joked, reaching down between Dean's legs to rub the soothing cream over his cut. 

"Cas," Dean warned, the feeling of Castiel caressing such a sensitive part of his body riling him up. 

"Insatiable little fucker, aren't you?" Castiel asked coyly, removing his hand from Dean's thigh so he could recoat it with Neosporin. 

"Only for you," Dean said seductively, gasping when Castiel surged forward, laying siege to his mouth. 

"You're damn fucking right it's just for me. 'Cause no other man could ever make you feel as good as I do. Isn't that right my little whore?" Castiel growled, taking Dean's bottom lip between his teeth and tugging on it roughly. 

"Yes!" Dean moaned, squirming underneath the blue eyed man. 

"Good boy," Castiel teased before resuming his task of applying Neosporin to the cut on Dean's chest. 

Then, once he was sure that Dean's wounds were properly taken care of, Castiel moved to position himself beside the green eyed boy, rolling Dean onto his side so that he could wrap his arm around his waist.

“Seriously? You just fucked me senseless and now you want to spoon?” Dean asked playfully, nuzzling back against Castiel. 

“What? I can’t be a little sensitive every now and again?” Castiel shot back before nipping at Dean’s neck, making him shudder. 

But instead on responding, Dean just brought his hand up to lay it over Castiel’s which was resting on his stomach. He then closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the Castiel’s breathing as his body worked to come down from its adrenaline high. 

The both of them remained like that for a good long while, holding each other in silence until Castiel finally decided to speak. 

“You know…,” the blue eyed boy said, reaching up to turn Dean’s head back so that he was looking at him over his shoulder, “I meant what I said, you are mine.”

“I know, Cas. You own me, in every sense,” Dean replied, knowing that he was just as crazy as Castiel for saying such a thing, but he couldn't bother to care. 

“…And you know I would lose what little mind I have if you ever left me…don’t you?” Castiel asked, his tone a strange mixture of vulnerability and malice. 

“I’m never going to leave you, Cas. Not ever,” Dean said earnestly, rolling over to kiss him. 

“You better not, baby,” Castiel warned, sucking and biting at Dean’s swollen, pouty lips. “Because I’d kill you. And then I’d off myself. If I can’t have you, no one can,” he added before pulling the green eyed boy into another rough, dirty open mouth kiss. 

And even though Dean knew in that moment that he should be running for the hills, he remained put, wrapping his arms around his blue eyed lunatic and kissing him back like his life depended. Which in retrospect, it really did.


End file.
